And He Took Her Away
by Sasukes-Angel0221
Summary: Itachi took Sakura away.....Sasuke wants her back...right? [SasuSaku]
1. Chap 1: Just A Prisoner

**He Took Her Away.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….if I did I would be Married to Sasuke!!! Lol**

Lyrics

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

(Inner Self) I.e. Inner Sakura, Inner Sasuke

TEXT

**A/N….Okay…..-sighs- I was watching Naruto last night, (At frickin 9:30 bi the way) and this story popped into my head. Sometimes the characters might be OOC, if they are let me know because I'm weird and sometimes I don't notice these things 0-o. So thnks for reading. And please don't be mad because I have other stories to update….I just really thought that this would be a good story. And if no one likes it I will kill the story and just continue my other ones kk? I DON'T KNOW IF THIS SHOULD BE RATED "M" SEND P.M. OR REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW!!!! PLEASE!!! Thanks**

**p.s. (NO ITACxSAKU its just SASUxSAKU) Everyone is 18. Itachi is 22. **

**Summary**: Itachi took Sakura away…….Sasuke wants her back.

* * *

**Just A Prisoner**

"Kiss me." He said silently, sweetly as well. If she didn't know who it was….she just might of.

She didn't answer though.

"Kiss me!" His voice commanded it, and who dared disobey this figure. Tall, ebony hair, and very attractive….but his eyes made everything else…..change. That just showed Sakura how fast he can switch his emotions, his attitude, and even his mercy. That scared the shit out of her. Black eyes, a total and complete darkness, if eyes were the window to the soul…she was looking right through him.

Still she didn't answer, she just stared at him, hoping that he wouldn't kill her next. Deep down, she knew he wouldn't do it…he needed her…..as twisted as it sounds it felt nice to be needed, even if it was for this.

"KISS ME DAMN IT!" His deep voice shook her body, making her heart stop for a second and her stomach churn.

She gulped, "No." Sakura said silently, moving her head slightly trying to get her cherry blossom hair out of her eyes. Her arms hurt so much, she glanced at them. She was chained to a wall, her feet were bound together, and her heart and soul have been ripped out of her unwillingly. Sakura wasn't just held captive….she was just a prisoner. To make it worse she was a prisoner of the bloodline that she cared the most about. Haruno Sakura was the prisoner of Uchiha Itachi.

"No?" Itachi questioned looking amused.

She looked up and met his gaze. "No." she said firmly and looked back down at her feet.

Itachi lifted up her chin roughly, making her neck crack a little, it hurt. She stared right into his eyes, those petrifying eyes….the things that she fell in love with, only on another person. He had the Sharingan active now, "You don't say no to me." He whispered silently in her ear and kissed the top of her lips, she sealed her mouth tightly making sure that the murder wouldn't get the kiss she had been saving….that she had been saving for Sasuke.

'_Sasuke_, she thought helplessly, _Sasuke where are you?'_

He pulled away looking at the powerless konuchi, "Sakura, in time you **will** change your mind." He said confidently making sure that she understood that it will happen…sooner or later.

She scoffed, "Yeah right." and rolled her eyes.

"I could very much kill you. You know what I am capable of."

"Itachi if you would kill me you….you would just be doing me a favor." She said sighing. Sakura didn't care at this point, everything had been taken away from her. In one night everything changed, no one knew where she was, if she was alright. Sakura didn't even think they cared, if they would even look for her.

He turned his head, making it look like he was confused. He wasn't. Itachi was just like his little brother, he liked to play mind games, the things that she sucked at, the very things that she couldn't understand and yet wanted to so much.

"Now Sakura, don't talk like that. You know that I am the only person that ever really cared for you, even though this is the only time that I have physically met you…I have been watching you however."

'_I don't even know you_. _I have never met you, never spoke to you…I never cared for you. How could you care for me?'_

"Go…go to hell." She hissed. These mind games hurt her so much, not just emotionally, but mentally. Sakura had never really gotten the chance to see if she was ever truly cared for, therefore….she never really let any one in. Only Sasuke and Naruto….sometimes Ino or Hinata as well. They all thought of her that she was weak, that if she was left alone for one moment anything could happen. It hurt her so much that everyone thought that she couldn't take care of herself…every time she got saved by Sasuke or Naruto…her heart broke, even though she was happy to stay alive, it hurt.

'_Looks like their right…I am weak. I'm stuck…here. I don't even know where I am.' _She thought shamefully.

"Now, now Haruno. Don't speak to me that way, you will address me as 'sir' or 'master.'" Itachi said confidently and doing that famous smirk, the same **exact** smirk that Sasuke had. He was in charge, and he knew it. For he had watched Haruno Sakura, she was no real ninja. She was just a medical one, apart of the weakest ninja ever in Kohona.

"Like hell. I wont say anything like that. You can't force me to." She tried to feel like she was in control, like she was making all of the decisions…even though she wasn't, deep down she knew it, it felt terrible.

"Sakura like I said, you will do as I say and nothing less. Or I **will** kill you."

"Do it…I _dare_ you." She challenged.

He paused.

"Hmph, not right now. Having you here…_amuses_ me. I will keep you until your job is complete."

"Job?"

"Yes. Your job." He smirked again, looking into her jade eyes, she turned away.

"What's my job?"

"I'm sorry I wont answer any questions unless you address me correctly." He had her in the palm of his hand now, there was nothing she could do but what he had asked of her.

"You bastard." She uttered.

"I don't like name calling Sakura. I see that you don't want to know what your damn job is. You can rot in here until I come back for you." He started to walk away.

'_What is he talking about "job"? What do I have to do for him, I have nothing of his….do I?'_

Quickly she mumbled, "Sir….what do you want me to do?" Those sickening words pour out of her mouth like vomit. It was disgusting, calling the murder by something proper and self respecting….she shuddered.

He chuckled deeply, evilly, like the monster he was, "Now. That's more like it Sakura." He walked over and sat down across from her. Itachi lifted up her chin once more and looked at her eyes, any man could get lost in them. "You….are going to be bait."

Her eyes widened, "Bait? For what?"

Itachi turned away, he looked like he was thinking. "I might as well tell you, since you are going to be here for a while…."

Sakura waited in anticipation, she thought she knew what he was going to say...she just hoped that she was wrong.

"Bait for Sasuke." He said proudly. Itachi knew how much she loved Sasuke. That was the reason he took her, however he was unsure if his brother would come for her.

She wasn't wrong, tragically she was right. _'Sasuke? No.'_

"Why do you need him?" She asked, she tried to make it seem like she didn't care, that she didn't even want him.

"That…..that is none of your concern." His voice was loud, assertive it was scary. Sasukes voice never got that loud, or that terrifying.

"So are you just going to leave me here?" She hoped he would, any longer with this…this psychopath would push her over the edge, she would go crazy.

He looked at her chains, he felt like he had accomplished something great, something that would make him even more known, "Well I don't believe you will go any where. Since it is impossible. Besides you need your rest, and I need to make sure that Sasuke knows your gone." He leaned in, trying to see if she would kiss him.

"Sakura give me a kiss good-bye." A long grin was painted on his face.

"Drop-dead." She ordered angrily, her eyes strongly glaring at his.

His grin turned into something emotionless, nothing was on his face. His lips remained still and unmoved, he had no facial expression. Suddenly he slapped her across the face. She cringed in the pain, his hand hit her cheek hard, she could feel it redden, Sakura moved her head down her hair covered her tears. "Sakura….don't be a bitch, its not attractive." He got up and walked out, she heard the concrete door slam shut then she heard it lock.

Sakura wanted so badly to get out, so badly to run into someone else's arms and cry, just cry. Those chains kept her locked in this prison. She might as well been in an orange jumpsuit with a fucked up hair cut. She had to get out and warn Sasuke, she had to run. There was no escaping though, and she knew it. She couldn't elude Itachi, for he was much smarter than she was. Sakura couldn't fight him, he was **way** much strong than she was, she was helpless, powerless and had no control. It was stolen from her, she wanted it back, **needed** it back.

'_I have to warn Sasuke.'_

(You cant get out. Its useless.)

'_I have to get out.'_

(Did you just not hear me? Its USELESS. The stupid bastard has you locked up in here. You can't escape.)

'_I have to try.'_

(How? Your arms are chained to walls, there are no windows it is just complete darkness, your feet are bound together by rope…its pointless. You will just have to wait for Itachi to return, maybe if he lets his guard down then he will forget to do something crucial. You just have to wait.)

She didn't want to wait, she didn't want to stay here. Sakura knew for a fact that when she was done with her "job" Itachi would kill her, unless someone saved her.

'_I always have to get saved. I can never save myself. What is wrong with me? Am I truly worthless?'_

Her inner-self didn't reply. She was alone again, no one to talk to, no one to confide in…nothing. This was all so overwhelming, everything was normal three hours ago, her life was perfect three hours ago, everything changed though. Now she is locked in god knows where, starving, cold and chained to a wall. It was just like a horror movie, only this was real.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay. 1st chapter is done. Depending on the reviews I don't know if I will continue this story. Like I said it was an idea that just popped into my head. If there is a next chapter, Sasuke will be in it. Thanks for reading, no flames in reviews I will only accept them in p.m. ALSO BREAKING NEWS I UPDATED FAIRYTALE DREAMER A WEEK AGO PLEASE READ!!!!! MY STORIES SURVIVE ON REVIEWS, DONT REIVEW AND THEY WILL DIE!!!! thnks

Ja Ne.

Sasukes-Angel0221


	2. Chap 2: Realizing Faults

**And He Took Her Away.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….if I did I would be Married to Sasuke!!! Lol**

Lyrics

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

(Inner Self) I.e. Inner Sakura, Inner Sasuke

TEXT

**Summary**: Itachi took Sakura away…….Sasuke wants her back. (SasuXSaku)

**A/N: **Alright! I will update this story, i know you are all waiting for a.A.F.a.C.M. to get updated, let me tell you it is going to be awesome!!!! But please read this story!!! R&R. I might make like a Sequel or something, just to tell what happened before this story. i have gotten some requests for it, let me know if that is a good idea!! If you get confused at all, please let me know! There are a lot of bold and italics this chapter, i got carried away yes i know, -slaps hands-, bad bad me!!! LOL

**Last on a.H.T.H.A. : **

Her inner-self didn't reply. She was alone again, no one to talk to, no one to confide in…nothing. This was all so overwhelming, everything was normal three hours ago, her life was perfect three hours ago, everything changed though. Now she is locked in god knows where, starving, cold and chained to a wall. It was just like a horror movie, only this was real.

* * *

**Realizing Faults**

_With Sakura.  
_

Pain. She couldn't feel her arms. They burned like fire, giving her agony every possible second. Distress. Rope burn was now that all remained on her bound feet. Sakura now understood what it was like to be hog-tied, never again would underestimate the _power_ of ropes and chains. For they were powerful, both mentally and physically, she figured. Mentally, because you didn't know if you be able to get out of the trap, if you would live. Physically, well that was a given, they put a strain on your body. The more you tried to fight it, to get free, to more precious energy that you lost, and the more likely you would perish. Dry blood crinkled on her legs, she tried desperatly to get it off, it was no use though she was still locked up, chained up to this hell-hole. She was _his_ prisoner. There were many definition for _him_: Bastard, murderer, physco, maniac, ass-whole, killer, and **many** more.

What made it worse was how much of an effect he had on Sasuke. That impact the massacre had on his life, was terrifying. Heartbreaking to be a witness, just watching him, trying get stronger...constant training, never taking a break, all to get revenge on Itachi. Just so he could kill the man that caused him so much grief, and countless sleepless nights. It was enough though, Sakura understood. Enough pain, enough suffering, living with the fact that he didn't kill Sasuke because he was weak, that he wasn't worth it. She understood why he would do this, anyone else would do this to, if they were in the same situation.

Sakura figured that was the whole reason why she was here, in this...this "place." As bait, just a toy, like she had always been, and probably always will be. She was done now, she didn't want to think about it any more. About how much of an imperfection she was, how weak and powerless she was, for she already knew, and how she **wanted** to forget.

It was dark in the _cell_, if you could even call it that. She couldn't even see how big the room was, or even if she was in a room. For there were no windows, no lamps, no lights, nothing...nada...zilch. No trace of outside life, of anything outside of that room. Itachi hadn't even been in the room for a while, she wondered if it was the next day or not. When she _left_ it was eight at night, the stars were out and everything was perfect. It was perfect because she was with her team, her **family**. Well...they were close enough anyway. She was with Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke. Her heart raced faster when she thought about his name, it made her blood pump faster. _Sasuke_. It was a wonderful name, and it fit him perfectly. He was quiet, content and always kept his sentences short and to the point. Complete and total opposite of her, because she was loud, bubbly and rambaled alot.

How three hours could feel like years, was beyond her comprehension. Understanding and conclusions were lost at this point, she really didn't want to have them anyway. Getting lost in her thoughts and questions she tried to rest her head on her shoulders, and missed the comfort of her room. Her blankets, her friends, even high school. Even though it was only three hours, at least, since she saw everyone, it felt like she would never see anyof them again. Which was a possiblity, anything was with _him_. It hurt to repeat his name, it physically **hurt** her. After everything that she had been put through, after everything that **everyone** had been through...it wasn't fair. It was horribly unfair that everyone in the Uchiha clan had to die, without warning, without preperation, without time.

Time. Another word that echoed through her mind. If she could she would go back to three hours ago, and correct all of her mistakes, all of her faults. She would tell Sasuke and everyone about what was going to happen. Itachi would probably of figured that out though, he was twisted like that. He knew _everything_ at _every _possible moment, no matter what you thought was he was going to do, even if he told you what was going to happen, he would turn it against you. He was pure evil. However, Itachi wasn't the only Uchiha that turned things around, used your weaknesses to hurt you, to break you down, shattering everything that you had ever wanted, ever hoped for. No. Sasuke could be just like him, as evil and a even more of a disgrace than Itachi was. He was that capable of doing that. Hell he was capable of doing anything. For he had the Sharigan, agility, strength, and his paralyzing looks. Sasuke could turn an impossible situation, to where he was going to die, and use his amazing use of words and jutsu's and turn the tables around, make everything go his way. They were both Uchiha's, that meant that they **whatever** they wanted, **whenever** they wanted.

Sakura knew this, she learned it first hand. Right now she was a prize, well at least thats what Itachi had said. Anything coming from his putrid mouth really didn't mean much though. Itachi wanted her to get Sasuke, looking around to where she was, looks like he got his way **again.** She figited once again, trying to get the chains loose around her wrists. If she could get them loose at all, then maybe she would be able to get free. The probablity of that though, was obselete. Come on, she was dealing with Uchiha Itachi, he had never made any mistakes before. Why she would think now, and at this moment, he would make such a careless and unproper mistake was just insane. However, the chains looked rusty, around the top of the wall. They chains extended from the very top of the wall, all the way down to her arms. She had to escape, even if it **killed** her. Being her would do just that to, Itachi would kill her or someone else would. It was prone to happen, fate, destiny what ever you want to call it.

Just then she heard the door crack open, which was perfect because she was getting tired of this dark and dampy place she was in. Even if _he_ came in, it would be some type of human contact. However, he was still part monster. Sakura couldn't make out the figure, because once again, it was still as dark as the night sky. She heard footsteps come towards her, she slouched down, and put her hair infront of her eyes. But, she could still see if someone, or something, got close enough.

"Sakura." The person acknowledged, it sounded like a man, she still couldn't tell if it was Itachi or not.

She didn't answer, she wanted to see who it was before she spoke.

"When I say your name I expect you to answer. Or have you already forgotten your manners, you have only been away from civilization for about five hours." He came closer.

_'Five hours? That is all that it has been?'_

Footsteps got more louder, and she heard him breathing he sounded nervous, or **really **excited. Sakura could finally make the figure out.

"I will do it once again. This time I expect you to answer." He grabbed her hair and pulled her head up. She flinched. His eyes staring right into hers.

"Kismae." She said exasperated.

"Ah, you remember me, Sakura."

_'It's hard to forget. You came back with Itachi, and unravled Sasuke's life once again. I will __**never**__ forget you.'_

"Yes, unfortunatley." she mumbled.

His face turned into a sour frown, "Unfortunatley? You should be happy. Not everyone that gets to see me stays alive."

"Lucky them."

Kismae punched her right in the stomach. The power behind his hand was crazy, if the chains weren't holding her in place she would of flown right back into the wall. Her head slammed against the concrete though, she was bleeding she felt it.

"Kismae." Chimed in another voice, more stern and great. It was _him_. "Leave her alone."

"She _is _a little snobby. You were right, she is a bitch."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Leave now Kismae. I will deal with you later."

"What-" He started, Itachi was right behind him though, he pushed him towards the door and off Kismae went.

"I'm sorry Sakura for Kismae's actions." He lifted her head up so that he knew she was listening.

She was stunned though, her head was throbbing. Sakura felt the blood trickle down her neck, it stung.

"Do you accept my apology?"

Silence.

"Sakura, I said do you accept my apology?" His voice getting louder, and louder.

Dead Silence.

He pulled her hair again, his fingers touching her wound. "Yes!" she screamed, "Fine, I accept."

"You accept what? And to whom?"

"I accept your apology...sir." she said in a hush.

"Thats better. Now kiss me and say that you are sorry."

"Sorry for what?" her words were hissed.

"For being such a bitch to my friend."

"Ask him to apologize, he injured me."

"And for that he will pay later. You can trust me."

_'Yeah, I can trust you?-'_

"Just like Sasuke did?" She spoke out loud, she thought that she was thinking it, but she wasn't. Sakura had indeed just spoke those cruel words, they were now out in the open, for him to hear. She didn't care though, she meant it.

His hand grazed against her flesh on her face. Itachi's fingernails hitting her cheeks making them slightly bleed. She drew back in the terrible pain, her face felt like she was stung by a hive of bees.

"Apologize." He commanded.

She stared at him, he had some nerve.

"Apologize now Sakura! Will have to teach you your manners all over again? Apologize dammit!"

"I'm sorry sir." She spoke the words, though she didn't mean one of them.

"Good. I accept." He smirked again, memories were brought back to you. From that smirk it unlocked all of the memories she had with Sasuke. Sasuke. The name still echoed.

"Kiss me Sakura."

She shook her head, "No."

"Please." he pleaded.

"No."

He grabbed her arms and held them down, he forcefully pushed his lips onto hers. She didn't kiss him back though. Sakura could tell he was getting frustrated with her, so he pulled away.

"You could learn to be a **better** kisser."

She chuckled, _'What ever.'_

"Let me try again." He leaned foward again. She didn't want his deciving lips to touch hers though, she she spit on him. It landed right on his cheek. Itachi turned around, to wipe the saliva off of his face. Sakura grinned, feeling accomplishied, and thrilled. He looked at her and threw her down the wall, the chains bounced her back though. There was a _pop_. Her shoulder was dislocated. She yelped in agony. He laughed. She was sickened.

_'The sick bastard lives for this kind of stuff.'_

"Awe. Did I hurt the _poor_ kounchi?" He said, like she was a child. "You pathetic, little girl. You are lucky you are so beautiful." He looked at her arm, and his fingers grazed her hair gently. Then with is other hand he brutally pushed against her shoulder. Making her scream in pain. Many tears fell down her face, she bit her lip from screaming anymore. It didn't make any sense but she didn't want him to see her cry. She didn't want to give him the opportunity to see her weak, even though he already knew she was. Right now, she wanted to prove to herself...to _him_ that she wasnt weak, that she could do something. Even with all of the injuries that she recived. Her lip bleed. The pain was blinding, the more it hurt, the more she bit her lip, therefore the more it bleed. She tasted the fresh blood in her mouth. Itachi whisked her head forward to stare at her.

He grabbed her injured hand and placed it on his cheek, she felt the welt that she placed on it just a few moments ago. "See Sakura, when I hurt **you** hurt. When I bleed **you** bleed. When I win you **lose**.Do you understand?"

She closed her eyes, trying to remember what she had a few hours ago. Trying to feel happy and safe. Then...it was all shattered in an instant when Itachi put her here.

"I ask you a question." He said, she could tell his patience was getting thin. "Do-you-under-stand?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, sir." Her energy was gone, she was weak and powerless once again.

He smirked, "Thank you. I will be back later with your food. You just remember what I have said. I have to go deal with Kismae." Itachi got up and left. He left her in the darkness again.

_'There is no way in hell I am getting out of here. It would take a miracle.'_

The lamp went off, and she couldn't see a thing again. There was nothing left to do but sleep. Sakura squirmed, trying to get comfortable...trying but failing. Which seemed to be a pattern.

_'What ever_' she thought. _'I am going to have to get some sleep somehow. I have been in worse conditions before...haven't I?'_

Desperate to get some rest she closed her eyes. She knew that he would be back, she would just have to make the best of the time she had until that happened. Finally, after the chains rattled a few thousand times, and the rope that held her legs together rubbed against her ankles, she was asleep. But she wasnt comfortable, and she didn't dream.

* * *

_(Back at Kohona)_

"Naruto. Sasuke." called Tsunade.

Breathlessy from training they arrived, sweaty and exausted, but they still came. "What?" Naruto asked.

"I was expecting Sakura, about five hours ago. Have any of you seen her?" She glanced at Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke replied, getting the hint that she thought that he might know where she is.

Naruto looked at the hokage, "Yes we have you baka. She was with us when were getting ramen last night." He said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Oh I see." Tsunade acknowledged in a hush, "So none of you have seen her today then?"

"Nope." Naruto said.

"Neither have I. Maybe she overslept or something. Sakura is prone to being ilresponible." Sasuke said monotonusly.

"Both of you, go look at her house. I trust you both know where it is at. See if she is there, if so tell her to report to me immeditaley, if not come back."

They both nodded. Naruto and Sasuke sprinted off to her house. Soon to find out that she was not there.

* * *

**A/N DONE!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEASE -seven thousand years later- PLEASE, PLEASE...let me know what you thought about this chapter. Thank for reading! PLEASE R&R!!!!! Also please go to my profile and look at my stories that i have either made or updated! Thanks again **

Sasukes-Angel0221


	3. Chap 3: Your Games

**And He Took Her Away.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….if I did I would be Married to Sasuke!!! Lol And Itachi would be good and so would Gaara!**

Lyrics

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

(Inner Self) I.e. Inner Sakura, Inner Sasuke

TEXT

**Summary**: Itachi took Sakura away…….Sasuke wants her back...right? (SASUxSAKU)

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews I have gotten for all of my stories! I really appreciate it! This chapter will be exciting BELIEVE IT!**

**BubbleBee: Great now you are sounding like Naruto.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, just read the story!**

**BubbleBee: Poor Sakura.**

**Me: I know right?**

**BubbleBee and Me in unison: Thnks for reading!**

**Last Chapter on a.H.T.H.A.: **

"Both of you, go look at her house. I trust you both know where it is at. See if she is there, if so tell her to report to me immediately, if not come back."

They both nodded. Naruto and Sasuke sprinted off to her house. Soon to find out that she was not there.

* * *

**Your Games**

--

_(Kohona)_

A kunai. Blood. And a letter on the wooden door. They stared for countless minutes.

"What?" Naruto walked up to the door cautiously.

Sasuke stopped him, "It could be a trap." his voice was colder than ice.

"Let. Me. GO! Sakura is in there!"

"No. She's not."

"How do you know? She could be dead right now!"

"She's not in there." He repeated.

Disobeying his best friend, he ran up to the door and frantically grabbed the piece of paper that stuck to the door. He grabbed it successfully, but soon after the door exploded.

"See what you did?" Sasuke accused, while flying debris was soaring past their heads.

"Sakura? Sakura!"

"She's NOT in there!"

"Psh. What ever you teme. What if she _was_ in there? And you didn't want to go in there just so you would save yourself? Your very selfish!"

"I didn't want to go in there because I **knew** it was a trap dobe!"

He didn't pay any attention to him though, he was to taken in by the paper smeared in blood. "Sasuke." he whispered in a serious tone, "Look."

Carefully he did so, he glanced at the letter. That handwriting he knew…Itachi! Naruto read the letter out loud, as Sasuke read it silently.

_To my brother:_

_I'm guessing by your village status that you have found this letter, only to see that your beloved teammate is no longer there. Don't worry she is not dead, for now anyhow. And this blood is not hers, just a stray animal for the effect. I will not tell you where I am holding her, that is for you to find out. This is a game Sasuke, hide-and-seek if you will. You have five days to find us. If you don't find us in this amount of time, I will move to a new location and then you will only have four days. This will continue until you find us or until you run out of time. You cannot trace this letter, ask anyone, nothing, there aren't even any foot prints as you might have noticed. And thanks to your friend Naruto, I bet that he was the one that grabbed the letter off of her door, that caused the door to explode as you may now notice. My finger prints and everything was on that door. Sasuke you need to be a little more smarter. You are the only one allowed to come anyone else and your 'friend' will __**die**__. Your five days start today, 7-24-2007. _

"7-24?" Naruto repeated, "Sasuke what's today?"

He didn't answer, he stared at the letter in awe, re-reading it four more times.

"Sasuke! What's today?"

Sasuke ran away from Sakura's house, Naruto followed, putting the letter in his pocket so that the Hokage could read it for herself.

"Tsunade!" Sasuke screamed, "Tsunade where the fuck are you!?"

Frantically she appeared, "What? Sasuke what's going on?"

"Itachi!"

She gulped, "What about him?"

"Sakura!"

"Sasuke calm down. What about them?"

"He **has **her!"

"What do you mean? Your making no sense!"

Sasuke grabbed Tsunade's shoulders and shook them, rage was in his eyes, "Itachi took Sakura!"

"What?!" She pushed Sasukes arms off of her.

Naruto burst in the door, "Baa-chan! What day is it?"

"What? July 25, Why? What does that have to do with Sakura and Itachi?"

Naruto's fingers fumbled as he tried to get the letter out of his pocket, "Look!"

Tsunade grabbed the letter from his hands she read it quickly, "Itachi has Sakura? Why?"

"I don't know!" Sasuke screamed again.

"Sasuke leave Baa-chan alone." Naruto defended.

"Calm down Sasuke!"

"Sakura is missing and Itachi, my brother, took her. And you expect me just to calm down? I have been looking for him for almost my whole life, and he takes one of my teammates just to get to me? Dammit! He's playing this game?! Tsunade you don't understand what my brother is capable of!"

"Yes I DO! Sasuke. He killed your whole family, left you alone. He is a wanted ninja, and a very powerful one at that. He took my apprentice, you don't think I understand what he is capable of?!"

"I have to go find him! I have been waiting for this moment all of my life."

"This isn't just about **you**! Sakura is missing. Your brother is insane, he could kill her with out a second thought, and all you can think about is yourself you teme!" Naruto yelled at him, flailing his arms around.

"This has nothing to do with you now Naruto!"

"It has **everything** to do with me! One of my best friends in missing at your brothers hand! And it has nothing to do with me? Are you stupid? What the hell are you thinking?"

"I don't' have _time_ to deal with this shit! I have to leave!"

"STOP!" Tsunade yelled rubbing her temples. "Sasuke sit over there, Naruto over there!" she pointed to two separate seats.

"Tsunade!" Sasuke complained.

"Baa-chan" Naruto whined.

"NOW!" her voice boomed.

Quickly they did as they were told. "Eighteen year olds and their shannanigans" she mumbled silently, "Now, don't speak unless you are spoken to. Are we clear?"

"Yes."

"Hn." Sasuke grumbled.

"Sasuke the letter says that you are the only one allowed to go. Knowing Itachi he means what he says, so Naruto you cannot go."

"Wha-"

"Let me finish!" Tsunade bellowed. "Ahem. Like I was _saying_ its too dangerous for you to go with Sasuke, Naruto, however I can't just let him go alone. That's just suicide. So you can watch him…from a **distance**. Any sign that Sasuke gets in to deep you need to be there to bail him out. It can only be the two of you because any more would create to much chaos."

"I don't want him to go. This is my destiny Tsunade. _I _am the one that Itachi wants, and _I _am the one who is suppose to kill him. I have been training for this ever since the massacre of my clan. He killed everyone important to me, now he takes someone who is my friend. He won't stop unless I kill him, that's what he wants."

"To bad Naruto is going! He won't be close enough to you to interfere with your _destiny_ or anything. It's a safety precaution Sasuke."

Sasuke muttered a few choice words under his breathe, Naruto smirked at the prodigies anger.

"Now, the second order of business. Sakura."

"What about her?" Naruto asked curiously, "She is gone, Itachi took her and that's it."

"No. Not necessarily."

Sasuke listened closely as Tsunade rambled on, "Why did he take Sakura? Itachi is very strong, could have taken anyone else. Even myself. Yet he choose Sakura. I want to know why? Ideas?"

"Sakura is weak. An easy target." Sasuke said harshly rolling his eyes at what he thought was a very stupid question.

"Not as much as she used to be. You don't give her enough credit. He could have taken anyone though…**anyone** maybe even you Naruto and he didn't."

"He likes to play games." Sasuke said again.

"He said it was going to be like hide-and-seek." Naruto reminded.

"Yes. I know. Sasuke what happened the night before when Sakura was taken?"

The questioned made him more angry, "Why are you asking me? This is stupid!" He got up to leave, "I have more important things to do right now, we are running out of time."

"SIT!" Tsunade screeched at him.

"This is pointless. Itachi gets stronger by the second and we are just sitting here discussing why he did what he did and not doing a damn thing about it!"

"We're trying to understand him Sasuke, sit down!" Tsunade pleaded.

"Understand what? He is a murderer, a psycho, my brother! What more do you need to know?!"

Tsunade bit her tongue not wanting to piss him off even more., "Never mind. I guess your right Sasuke, Naruto go pack your things and you guys work out what you are going to do, leave as soon as you can."

"Hai Baa-chan."

"Hn."

They both left.

'_Why her?' _Tsunade questioned to herself. _'Why?'_

* * *

_(With Sakura_)

She woke up. Her arms tingling and her feet throbbing. It took her a second but she remembered where she was, even though she had no idea exactly what 'where' was. Everything was silent. The noise of a few scattered bugs crawling was all that she heard. Secretly it crept her out. After a few minutes her eyes were brought towards something. A light. Not inside…where ever she was but outside. She saw an outline of a rectangle and a thin line of light. So there was a door in here. It would be an escape route, an obvious on none-the-less but still a possibility. She heard two voices, she couldn't make one out but the other was Itachi's. Sakura could pick his voice out anywhere. It was smooth yet terrifying. Comforting yet deadly. Just like Sasukes.

'_Sasuke.'_ She thought of his name again. _'I wonder if they know I am gone.' _

(It's been a day…I'm sure…I'm sure that someone realizes that your gone.)

'_Maybe…maybe they don't care.'_ she though sadly.

(They do…)

'_They won't ever find me. Not with him being the leader in all of these.'_

(We have to have hope.)

'_Hope? Hope! Hope for what? That I will die and maybe God will pity me? Hope that I will live and that this will happen again. There is __**no**__ hope!'_

(There's always hope.)

'_No. No I might as well be dead.'_

It was true, she might as well have been dead. She heard the voices again. Her eyes listening trying to understand their words. She could only understand Itachi's sentences, not the other persons.

"Obey me. That is what you told me. You gave me your loyalty."

Other person spoke.

"No."

Incoherent words.

"I don't care what she did."

'_She?' _Sakura thought, _'Are they…are they talking about me?'_

"She is only eighteen, you are twenty-three. Grow up!"

Silence.

"I don't have time for you. And your insolence."

Screams.

Yells.

Pleas.

_Thud_.

'_What the hell?'_

The door opened.

* * *

**A/N this chapter was fun to write. Okay! I will update, a.A.F.a.C.M. Soon don't worry that is that next one to be updated, then fairytale then I think its growing wings next!!! I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I heart you all!**


	4. Chap 4: No More Pain

**And He Took Her Away.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….if I did I would be Married to Sasuke!!! Lol And Itachi would be good and so would Gaara!**

Lyrics

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

(Inner Self) I.e. Inner Sakura, Inner Sasuke

TEXT

**Summary**: Itachi took Sakura away…….Sasuke wants her back...right? (SASUxSAKU)

**A/N: This will have a shocker in it…I think I might make this ItacSakuSasu…ik I'm a hypocrite but I could make SO much more if that was it. And Sakura and Sasuke would end up together in the end.But I'll let you decide.**

**Last Chapter on a.H.T.H.A.:**

Pleas.

_Thud_.

'_What the hell?'_

The door opened.

* * *

**No More Pain**

_(Sakura)_

It creaked. The hinges from the door squeaked as someone on the other side opened it. Sakura shivered, she didn't know who it was.

'_What was that noise? Who screamed who-'_

Then she saw it. Blood. Lots and lots…of **blood**. A trial of it making its way down the concrete of the floor, seeping into the cracks and sliding down the rest. She looked at her body carefully, making sure she had no wounds, there was none. Well…none severe. So it wasn't hers than…whose?

Footsteps.

Cautious footsteps. They made their way down the floor. She stiffened, someone was coming. There was another sound, she couldn't quite place it. It sounded like something was being dragged. Like clothing.

'_Is the blood-'_

Then the noises stopped. Quite. Only the sound of someone breathing. She knew someone else was in here just who? Smell. The room it smelt like…metal. Metallic. Was it the blood? Was it- She looked around.

"AHHHH!" Sakura yelled as she looked to her left.

A head. A decapitated head. Blood pouring out of the dismembered body. She knew who it was. The question was why did this happen?

"Kismae." she whispered to herself as she bent her head down to avoid staring at the body any longer.

A hand, another persons hand picked up the former Atakusi members head and rolled it back into the darkness of the cell.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." a dark deep chuckle escaped a monsters lips.

"Itachi."

It was indeed him, Itachi got inches in front of Sakura's lips. She stared at him square in the eye. She shuddered.

"I told you he would pay _baby_." His words rolled off his tongue like he owned them.

"Baby?" she laughed sinisterly, "I'm **not** your baby Itachi."

"Awe." He sounded hurt, more like he pretended it, "Your not?" he chuckled again, "You will be in time."

Sakura rolled her eyes in disgust. Itachi watched them scan the room. The blood. The body. Kismae's body none-the-less.

"I killed him..."

_'No duh.' _She thought.

He paused. Contemplating what he was going to say next. Sakura watched him deep in thought, his onyx eyes narrowing at her emerald orbs.

"For you."

"Me?" she sounded more interested than she wanted to.

"Hn."

That word. That was **Sasuke's** word. How dare he use it? She tried to ignore it, "Why…why me?"

"He hurt you right? And I said he would pay."

'_What game is he playing?_'

"….So you…." she didn't even want to finish. Her eyes did it for her as she stared at the blood.

"Yes."

She wanted to ask him questions. Find out more about his actions. But she didn't want to make it seemed like she cared. After all he had just eliminated a huge threat to Kohona, by killing Kismae. And he didn't kill her so that was a plus. But for her? Why would he kill his 'friend' over something so insignificant? Over her?

"Why?" that was all she could manage to say.

"Hm?" His voice had a certain hint of sarcasm in it.

Sakura caught it, "Why…why did you do this?"

"Sa-ku-ra," he said announcing each syllable to his own liking, "For you." he brushed her hair out of her eyes, her gloomy orbs glaring at him.

"But why?" a whimper almost escaped her lips as he touched her wound on her skull. The wound that _he_ gave to her, not even an hour ago.

"I wouldn't allow him to touch you."

"…" she was unconvinced.

"He wasn't going to do it again. I made sure of it. You don't have to worry about him anymore Sakura."

'_Its not him that I'm worried about,_' she thought, _'Its you.'_

"Oh."

There was a silence. Sakura's heavy breathing was all that they could hear, her body was aching, she was so tired. He still sat there though. Staring at her. Watching her. Like she was going to leave or something. He was stalking his prey, his _wounded_ prey.

"Aren't you going to thank me?"

"Thank you?" she laughed, "For what?"

"For helping you."

Again she rolled her jade eyes, "No."

Itachi placed a scorn on his masculine face, "Sakura." he leaned closer to her ear, "Thank me." he kissed the top of her lobe.

"No." she whispered, a shudder ran down her spine.

'_His touch…its like…no! Stop…live in the present…not the past.' _she mentally slapped herself. Why was she thinking about then when she had to deal with now?

"Please?" he whispered in her ear once more, trying to seduce her, trying to make her give in. He was…**begging**.

_The_ Uchiha.

The murderer.

The slayer.

The damned Uchiha…

Was begging.

"No." again she replied. "I won't."

Itachi backed away, his right arm reached behind him, a he grabbed something. Sakura watched in suspense. His eyes didn't not leave her sight, she made sure that she kept a close eye on him. She watched his eyes narrow at here, his gaze burning a hole in her injured body. Finally he moved back closer to her, his arm still behind him, grasping something.

"Are you…disobeying me Sa-ku-ra?"

"…" she looked away. He was only a finger-length away from her.

"That's not wise." His right arm was sliding closer to his front.

"…"

"Look…look at Kismae." Still his arm was inching closer to him. Making Sakura almost yell out in the tension.

Still she was silent, she looked around for Kismae's mutilated body. She didn't find it.

'_Its so fucking dark in here.'_ she thought angrily, _'Can't see a damn thing_.'

He pulled his arm in front of his body now the object that he held was still in his hand, Sakura couldn't tell what it was though. Truth be told she was afraid of what it was. Knowing him it could've been anything.

"LOOK AT HIM!" Itachi held up Kismae's dismembered head to Sakura again, he shoved her against the wall. Her head bouncing off the concrete wall for the umpteenth time. Blood gushed out of her skull.

She yelled, and tears started to flow freely now. She watched him through her blurry gaze smile. Smile. Not smirk. Not grin. But **smile**.

"Awe…Sakura, why the tears?" He asked grimly.

"You bastard." Sakura spat.

"Did you have an _attachment_ to my dear Kismae?"

"…No."

"Then why the tears baby?"

"Itachi. I'm **NOT** your baby." Tears still started to flow.

"Sakura. Why the tears?" he titled his head to watch her, he was amused by this.

"…" She didn't answer. She didn't want to tell him that she was bleeding badly. That her head hurt like a bitch. Her injuries were killing her. No. Because if those words, or anything even close to that poured out of her mouth, he would just think that she was weak.

Poor.

Defenseless.

Sorry.

**WEAK**.

She was tired of people telling her this. Tired of the glares and people saving her.

'_I can never save myself!'_

"Sakura…are you alright?" he chuckled that deep evil laughter that he had done so well.

"I'm fine." Sakura leaned forward and put her head down. The blood loss was making her dizzy. Doing so she revealed a blood splatter on the concrete wall where her head was laying.

"I see." he smirked, "Are you _bleeding_…my cherry blossom?"

"I'm. Not. Your. _Anything_."

"Oh, But Sakura. To me." he leaned closer to her ear again, "You. Are. My. Everything."

Her eyes opened widely. "Liar." she hissed.

"Would you like me to…help your bleeding?"

"No."

"No? So you would rather die?"

"Than accept your help?" she smiled, "Any day."

Itachi frowned, "I'm sorry, Haruno. But I just can't let you die."

"…"

'_Die. Just please let me die. This isn't worth it. Maybe I don't want to be saved, maybe I would rather die at your hand than have someone else save me for the millionth time maybe-'_

"I need you baby."

"Get it through…your **fucking** mind Itachi. I'm not your baby."

"You need help Sakura. Let me give it to you."

"I don't need your help."

"Yes. You do. Let me fucking help you." his voice raged.

"No."

"You can't die."

"AND WHY NOT?!" she screamed at him.

"I NEED YOU FOR SASUKE."

That was all she was.

Bait.

Prize.

Lure.

Nothing else.

She didn't matter to him.

She didn't matter to ANYONE.

If she did, they would already be looking for her. They would be trying to find her. Itachi would have mentioned something wouldn't he?

"I'm going to help you whether you want me to. Or not." he said in his almighty voice.

"…"

"And you. Can't. Do. Anything. To. Stop. Me. Sa-ku-ra." he made the sentence so vile.

"…"

"Of course. I'm going to make it painful for you. Since you won't accept my help…" he looked at her and Sakura turned away, staring at the wall. "Will you accept my help?"

She turned back around, glaring daggers, "Hell. No."

"Have it your way."

He made hand signs. And closed his eyes, black chakra poured out of his hands and to her skull. It felt…good. It was healing. Everything felt fine. Was he tricking her? Was this genjutsu or something? She smiled, maybe he was just a liar. Itachi looked at Sakura grinning, he smirked back at her, leaning closer to her. "One. Last. Chance."

"NO." she hollered.

"Have it your way." He made more hand-signs.

Purple chakra came out know, Sakura's mouth gaped open. _'No. Not..' _"Ahh!" she yelled.

It hurt. The pain was intoreable. It hurt so much. She felt the wound in her skull closing tightly. She _felt_ it. Her skin being pulled together, the last remaining of the loose blood trickling down her neck. It was like being awake in surgery. Sakura squinted her eyes, and bit down into her lip.

'_Don't yell. Don't cry. It will all be over. Show no emotion. Don't do anything.'_

Itachi watched her. She was in pain. He could tell it in her face. She just wasn't showing it. _'She's trying to be tough. How cute…' _He said evilly. More hand signs.

Needles. She felt needles going in and out of her head. Stitching. She felt it puncture her delicate and soft skin. The wound getting pulled tighter, and tighter. It was almost sealed.

'_Its alright. Almost over. Don't yell. Don't cry. Don't-'_

More needles. The blood was tricking down her neck and seeped into her shirt. She closed her eyes tighter, bits of salty-water slid down her face.

'_Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't yell. Don't scream.'_

Pulling. Her skill was pulling against each other. No matter what Itachi was going to make her break.

Make her cry.

Make her scream.

Make her **pay**.

'_Make it stop. Please…someone make it stop._'

"Ahh! Please. Stop! Itachi." she yelled out. Itachi stopped. Sakura snapped her mouth shut.

'_What did I do? What have I done?'_

"Sakura. Do you accept my help?"

'_The pain…it hurt so much. I can't do it…It hurts so much. My wounds. My injuries. My blood. Pain…it hurts.'_

"Just…pain…stop." she mumbled in-between sobs.

"What?"

She inhaled deeply, rubbing her cheek on her shoulder disgarding her tears, "Just make the pain stop."

"What do you say?"

She mumbled.

"Huh?" he smirked. He broke her. He made her crack.

"Please?"

"Very well."

He continued healing her. It was pleasant. No more pain. The wounds were almost healed.

'_You broke. He made you crack. You __**are**__ weak._'

(The pain. It was to much.)

'_I'm weak._' she cursed herself.

(Your hurt.)

'…'

Then, Itachi was done. "Sakura your healed." He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"…" She did feel better. The dizzyness had almost gone away. She was now nauseous and hungry at the same time. Her stomach growled. Loudly.

Itachi laughed, "Hungry?"

"…"

"Do you want food?"

"…"

"Sakura?"

"Yes."

"Yes. What?"

She mumbled again.

"What the hell did you say. Speak up."

"Please." she rolled her eyes. _'Bastard_.'

"I will have Tobi go and make you something."

'_Tobi? More Atakusi, I thought it was just Kismae.'_

"Deidra will bring it in." he watched her look more and more confused. "Can I have a kiss for helping you."

"No."

"Please?" Again he begged. _'She's so beautiful. My brother ruined his chance…Oh well he'll see her soon enough. Dead or alive, that all depends on him.' _he smirked.

"Burn in hell."

He chuckled again, "Looks like your already here." he stood up.

Dragging. That noise again. Sakura assumed he was dragging out Kismae's body. The blood was still fresh and there. The sickening smell shook Sakura's body. The door opened. The light from the other room poured into the darkness. Reavealing the structre that Sakura was in. There was nothing in the room. Just four, concrete, walls. Her accusations were correct there were no windows. No nothing. Absoultey no way of an easy escape. But with Itachi…nothing was going to be easy. The door closed. And Sakura heard the sound of locks clicking. Yes, getting out was going to be damn hard.

* * *

_(Kohona)_

"Teme! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled pounding on the prodigies door.

Sasuke opened it briskly, "What?"

"Come on. Sakura-chan needs us."

"I'm don't care about her." He said quietly.

"You dick!" Naruto yelled punching him in the face, "What the hell is your problem?"

Sasuke rubbed the spot where Naruto's fist made contact, "Nothing."

"If we find Sakura then-"

"**When**."

"What?" Naruto itched his head.

"When we find Sakura."

"Why are you so concerned now?"

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered.

"What?"

"Where ever Sakura is…Itachi is. When we find her, take Sakura and comeback here. Leave me. Itachi is mine."

"No."

"Naruto. Itachi is my fucking fight. Don't you dare ruin that for me. I have waited my whole life for this. And I'm not going to let you two screw it up for me."

"Your _brother_ took one of my best friends."

"…"

"Your _brother_ took one of **your** best friends."

Sasuke flinched. _'If only he knew…'_

"Lets get moving. We don't have much time." Naruto sprinted off.

"Naruto wait! We don't even have a clue where they are."

The kyuubi container stopped dead in his tracks, "I have an idea."

* * *

**A/N Read top authors note. Please review. Thank you so much I appreciate it!**

_**Sasukes-Angel0221**_


	5. Chap 5: Begging

**And He Took Her Away.**

**Disclaimer; Erm...Get a brain i do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

Lyrics

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

(Inner Self) I.e. Inner Sakura, Inner Sasuke

TEXT

_FLASHBACK_

**Summary**: Itachi took Sakura away…….Sasuke wants her back...right? (SASUxSAKU)

**A/N: Okay i was thinking about it && i think ItaSakuSasu is the way to go...but it'll have a twist so i'll leave this chapter SasuSaku but it's gonna be short. Bc i could DO so much more if it was ItaSakuSasu...&& i might move the rating to M...REVIEW && LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**

**Last Chapter on a.H.T.H.A.:**

"Lets get moving. We don't have much time." Naruto sprinted off.

"Naruto wait! We don't even have a clue where they are."

The kyuubi container stopped dead in his tracks, "I have an idea."

* * *

**Begging**

_(With Sasuke)_

Sasuke stopped as well. "What? How would you know?"

Naruto ignored the question and left running. Leaving a questionable Sasuke behind.

"Dobe." he muttered to no one. The wind moved, rustled his hair, playing with him. He knew...that she was alive.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Sasuke-kun" she moaned._

_"..."_

_"Sasu-...Wait...Saso...yo...HE-"_

_End of FLASHBACK_

He shook his head. _'What the fuck is Naruto doing? He is suppose to stay behind me...if he ruins this for me, he could endanger both of us...her.'_

The bushes leaves scattered quicky, that would be normal except there was no more wind. Sasuke looked to his left, then to his right, there was nobody around him.

"Naruto" He whispered.

No answer.

"Naruto' He said a little louder, still trying to make himself oblivious to others.

No answer again.

Sasuke rage increased, "DOBE!"

Birds flew away to escape Sasuke's wrath.

Footsteps.

Frantic footsteps. Sasuke stood still.

Naruto appeared, "Why are you screaming you teme? Do you want to give away-"

"We are still in Kohona." he pointed to the entrance gates to their city knowing what he was going to say.

"Still..." he said embarassed, trying to think of a smart comeback to say or something. He didn't, there was silence instead.

"Where is Sakura?" Sasuke demanded.

"How would I know?"

"Y-You said you had an idea!"

"Oh yeah. Ahahaha. Sorry. Yeah I do."

Silence.

"Naruto!"

"What?"

"Where?"

"Oh I ment I _did_ have an idea." Naruto replied.

"Your a FUCKING IDIOT."

"Don't yell at me! IT WAS YOUR BROTHER THAT TOOK HER IN THE FIRST PLACE." Naruto screeched.

"..."

"And all you seem to be concerned about is fighting your brother. What about Sakura?"

"..."

"Dammit Sasuke. You are such a bastard." Naruto started to walk away, but was hit over the head.

Naruto turned around, and felt the blood trickling down his skull and falling to the back of his neck. "What the hell Sasuke?"

"Stay.Behind.Me." he demanded.

"Why? No."

"Do you want Sakura back or not?"

"..."

"DO you?" He bellowed.

"Yes."

"Then get behind me. Keep a distance so that your not detected. We'll have seperate camps. The only time I should see you is when we are going to get Sakura."

"..." Naruto was silent. He didn't know what to say.

Sasuke got ready to leave.

"Why was she crying last night?"

Sasuke stopped what he was doing, he even stopped breathing. He knew what Naruto was talking about.

"Sasuke. Why?"

"I'll see you in four days." Was all he said, then he left, leaving a patch of dust circulating, and Naruto clueless.

"Yeah. _Hopefully_." he said to no one, "Hopefully."

* * *

_(With Sakura)_

Her head was down, her neck couldn't support her body. Her body couldn't support her body. She was deprived. Starving, freezing, scared shitless. Oh yes, this is _exactly_ where she wanted to be. Sakura rolled her eyes. The locks clicked. Her eyes rose up just enough to see the door. It opened slowly. Almost like a horror movie, well...close enough anyway. She still felt the dry blood on her face, she knew that she looked like hell. Fuck she was in it. She could feel her skull throbbing from Itachi, she could still _feel_ her bruises pulsing. at least its better than not feeling anything at all. At least this way she knew that she was alive, no mind games with this reality. No. She was alive and she was feeling the pain of it every second.

Every moment.  
Every breath.  
Every touch.  
Every thought.

She felt it. Couldn't change that. Wouldn't be able to do a thing about either.

Sakura snapped back into reality, well _hers_ anyway.

_'Great._' She thought sarcastically.

Deidra walked in. His long blonde hair flowing. And his deadly eyes piercing her tired ones. She let her head fall down again. The chains rattled, making an eerie echo flow through out the "room."

"Girl." he said, she looked up as if it was a command.

"Sakura." she corrected him.

He scoffed, "Whatever." he put down somehthing and kicked it over. It scratched over the floor, the noise making Sakura want to tear her ears off, the thing was she was in chains still.

Deidra started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" she said helplessy, sounding pathetic.

"None of your concern."

"How am I suppose to eat this?"

"..." he looked at her.

Sakura moved her arms making the chains rattle, "I'm in chains. I can't...can't move my arms."

"What do you want me to do? _Feed_ it to you?" he sounded disgusted.

"I...I..."

"No need for that." Another voice said.

_'Itachi._' she thought reluctantly. _'Wait...am I...No...its...I'm...I'm tired and confused...thats it...' _She tried to reasure her self.

"Hmph." Deidra said. Itachi drew closer. Finally when Deidra and Itachi were side by side, he leaned over and whispered into Itachi's ear.

Sakura watched.

Itachi's eyes grew huge, "What?"

Sakura flinched but she still watched.

Deidra moved his head away, looked at Sakura then started whispering again.

_'Are they...talking about me?_' she thought frantically.

"I'm sorry." were Deidra's parting words.

Itachi nodded, still...he looked like he was in disbelief. He inched his way closer to Sakura again. She pulled her legs closer to her. Making herself in some sort of ball. He sat down in front of her. Just a foot or two seperating them. He reached his arm out and stroked her chin. She gasped.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Sasuke-kun."_

_"..."_

_"You...you...hel...Saso...get...ov...me..."_

_He chuckled, "Poor you."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"GET OFF! GET OFF ME! GET OFF!" she started to sob.

Itachi looked at her confused. "Sakura."

"GET OFF!! GET OFF! GET OFF ME!"

"Sakura..."

"Go..." she started to sob.

"Sakura..."

"..."

"Why are you crying?"

"I-I...I don't know."

"Sakura."

"I DON'T KNOW! OKAY?" she yelled.

"Here." he said holding out a fork with some type of food on it. "You can thank Tobi for it later."

She waited for him to move it closer to her mouth.

"What do you say?"

"Fuck you?" she scoffed.

"Hmph. Sakura."

"..."

"What do we say?" he moved the fork towards his mouth.

_'He wouldn't...over...food? no way..._' she thought.

"Please!" she said desperatly, "Please...please..."

He snorted, "Yes. Please is correct, Sa-ku-ra."

She ate the food hungrily, she felt disgusting, she wanted to gag. It wasn't the food, it was her, she **begged **for food.

_'I'm so weak. I..._'

"So Sakura."

She looked up.

"I trust you know Sasori died? Or...was murdered."

_

* * *

_

_(With Sasuke)_

It was about eleven right now. He wasn't going to travel now, no that'd be stupid. Sasuke needed his rest. His fire was blazing, his tent was complete. He lied down. His mind ws racing, he couldn't stop thinking. About...last night. Exactly twelve hours ago now. How EVERYTHING changed. In a matter of moments. He closed his eyes.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Sasuke-kun" she moaned._

_"..."_

_"Sasu-...Wait...yo...Saso...HE-"_

_"Move!"_

_"...hel..."_

_"Sak-"_

_Clash. _

_Blood._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Every time he closed his damn eyes, THAT was what he saw...

"Fuck." he grumbled.

* * *

**A/N Oright so maybe its not short lol. Well REVIEW PLEASE sorry for the long update**


End file.
